Réveillon surprise
by DePlumeAPlume
Summary: {OS - Calendrier de l'Avent de la Bibliothèque de Fiction} Bella n'est pas très fêtes. Même pas du tout. Pourtant, il y en a certaines qui peuvent être sympas.


**_Voilà un texte écrit dans le cadre du calendrier de l'Avent de la page FB de la Bibliothèque de Fiction, que je vous conseille de suivre si vous êtes sur Facebook. J'avais reçu le défi de _oOoPlumeStilinskioOo_et je devais placer les mots "envie", "joyeux" et la phrase "Ce n'est pas de ta faute, pour ce baiser". Maintenant que la date de parution sur la page est passée, je le publie ici sur ffnet. Je remercie la Bibliothèque de Fiction pour ce jeu super sympa!_**

_**Bonne lecture!**_

_**NB: l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.** _

* * *

**Réveillon surprise**

* * *

La fin d'année approchait. Et avec elle, tout le tralala des fêtes familiales, des dîners qui n'en finissaient pas et du jeu des apparences des cadeaux les plus à la mode. Parfois, Bella se demandait si elle était vraiment de ce monde. Elle se sentait à part. Elle détestait ce genre de festivités. Elle pensait pouvoir y échapper encore cette année, vivant chez son père pour qui ces fêtes avaient la même importance qu'elle, à savoir, proche du zéro. Mais c'était sans compter sur son copain et surtout la sœur de celui-ci, Alice !

Bella se retrouvait devant chez les Cullen, avec une robe de mousseline violette, simple mais la mettant en valeur. Par contre, elle n'avait pas enfilé les talons hauts choisis par Alice, mais des chaussures plates beaucoup plus confortables. Déjà qu'elle était maladroite à plat, mieux valait ne pas tenter le diable avec des perchoirs. Elle voulut sonner mais Edward ouvrit la porte avant qu'elle puisse toucher le bouton de sonnette.

\- Alice m'a prévenue de ton arrivée ! l'éclaira-t-il en la prenant par la taille, la rapprochant si près de lui qu'elle dut manquer quelques battements de cœur.

Elle se sentit rougir d'**envie**, et, même si elle en doutait fortement, espéra que c'était passer inaperçu. Par contre, ce qui ne lui échappa pas à elle, c'est que par-dessus le perron, du gui était suspendu. Son envie se fit plus pressante, et par un élan spontané nourri par cette tradition qui pouvait lui donner une excuse toute trouvée, elle embrassa un Edward surpris et tendu. Il répondit à son baiser malgré tout, mais dû mettre un terme rapidement avant qu'il commette une bavure tragique. Le vampire avait toujours la crainte de trop se laisser aller.

\- Excuse-moi, je sais, on avait dit… mais… je… euh, il y a du gui au-dessus…, balbutia-t-elle, n'osant lever les yeux vers le regard ambre.

\- **Ce n'est pas de ta faute, pour ce baiser, **Alice avait tout manigancé, et … j'en avais aussi envie ! rassura-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. On rentre ?

\- Oui, oui.

A l'intérieur, la famille Cullen avait tous un air **joyeux, **rendant Bella toute gênée. Comment garder ce genre de débordement d'amour secret dans une famille pareille ! Alice la regardait et lui dit muettement « tu peux me dire merci ». Bella leva les yeux au ciel, Emmett pouffa de rire et Rosalie se détourna pour quitter cet attroupement.

\- Bienvenue Bella et joyeuses fêtes ! accueillit Carlisle.

\- Merci ! C'est gentil pour l'invitation !

\- Tu connais Alice ! Impossible de la contenir dès qu'il y a une possibilité d'une réception. Mais cela nous fait plaisir de partager ce moment avec toi.

\- Oui ! Et tu verras, la déco est somptueuse ! s'exclama la concernée en entrainant Bella vers la grande salle à manger de la maison Cullen.

En effet, elle n'avait pas exagéré. Un immense sapin, fraichement coupé par Emmett apprit-elle plus tard, trônait dans un angle et atteignait le plafond, illuminé par une centaine de bougies et décoré de boules, guirlandes et autres petites décorations dans les tons argent, turquoise, bleu et vert. A son pied se trouvait un tas de cadeaux de diverses tailles emballés dans des papiers colorés. La cheminée était allumée, et des chaussettes avec les noms des membres de la famille étaient suspendues. Il y en avait une à son nom aussi ! Au centre de la pièce se trouvait la table, dressée avec les assiettes en porcelaine, les verres à pied en cristal, les couvert en argent, les serviettes pliées avec soin couleur turquoise. Sur chaque place, une petite branche de sapin avec trois petites boules de Noël dans les mêmes tons que celles du sapin y étaient accrochées. Le chemin de table traversant de part en part le meuble brillait de reflets argentés, et au-dessus étaient posées des bougies parfumées, des boules de Noël libres ou attachées à des branches de sapin.

\- Oh !

\- Oui, c'est la réaction qu'on a tous eu, chuchota Edward dans l'oreille de Bella.

\- Et si nous passons à table ! invita Esmée en apportant les premiers plats.

Tout le monde s'assit et dans un brouhaha joyeux, Bella savoura ce cadeau fait par son amie. Oui, pour finir, cela avait du bon les fêtes.


End file.
